Over the last several years, both men and women have been increasingly drawn to the advantages provided by electric dry shavers. In general, the consuming public has found that the use of razors or other systems is extremely inconvenient for removing or shaving short hair or stubble, as commonly found in mens' beards and womens' legs. In addition, with the ever increasing time constraints and commitments individuals typically encounter, a fast and effective shaving system is most desirable.
The discomfort as well as the time consumed in using shaving cream, soaps and gels in order to provide a medium for which a razor can be used, requires more time and inconvenience than most individuals are willing or capable of allowing. Furthermore, the cost of maintaining a sufficient supply of these products creates an additional burden. Consequently, electric dry shavers have become increasingly popular, as well as battery operated electric dry shavers which can withstand exposure to moisture, enabling individuals to simultaneously shower as well as shave either beards or legs.
As the popularity of electric shavers increased, various product designs and alternate constructions proliferated, in an attempt to improve and enhance the comfort and cutting efficiency of such shavers. However, in spite of these product changes, difficulties have continued to exist in providing optimum results with optimum comfort.
One particular configuration that has been found to be effective in achieving high quality shaving results for both men and women, while also being comfortable to use employs a movable cutting blade which cooperates with a thin, flexible, mesh screen aperture foil. Numerous configurations and various models of an electric shaver based upon this cutting method have been developed for use by both men and women.
In addition to the foil cutting system, the other principal cutting construction employed for electric shavers is the rotary blade construction. Unfortunately, although the foil cutting system has been effectively used for both men and women, the rotary cutting blade system has been employed in electric dry shavers principally for men only.
In general, rotary cutting blade shavers for women to use in shaving their legs and underarms have been incapable of achieving any commercial success. Typically, prior art attempts to create a ladies' shaver using rotary cutting blades has failed due to the inability of the different hair types and hair lengths to be accommodated by the rotary shaver, without causing extreme discomfort. As a result, prior attempts to achieve such a product has met with failure.
Although it has been found that rotary cutting blades do have some inherent advantages in handling hairs having lengths greater than the short hair length most easily accommodated by foil-type shavers, rotary cutting blade systems have been incapable of being effectively employed by women for comfortably shaving their legs and their underarms. In addition to the wide variety of hair lengths encountered in these arms, the skin composition in these two areas differs substantially, causing rotary cutting blades to pinch and cut the skin surface typically found in a lady's underarm.
Consequently, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a ladies' electric shaver incorporating rotary cutting blades that can be employed effectively and comfortably on both legs and underarms.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a ladies' rotary blade electric shaver having the characteristic features described above which is capable of being easily and conveniently used on both legs and underarms without causing irritation or pain.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a ladies' rotary blade electric shaver having the characteristic features described above which produces a smooth, close shave and incorporates a removable blade guard for enhancing the performance of the rotary blades, particularly when employed for cutting underarms.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a ladies' rotary blade electric shaver having the characteristic features described above wherein the removable blade guard is easily mounted to the shaver for use as well as easily removed therefrom when use of the shaver on legs is desired.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.